


Dear Maria, Count Me In

by virgos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cam Girl AU, Dubious Consent, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Masturbation, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tutoring, slight Kita/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgos/pseuds/virgos
Summary: Camgirl AU! The reader is trying to make up a decent amount in living despite whatever way she can. Atsumu needs help with a subject and he's willing to pay.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Dear Maria, Count Me In

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by all time low's song but instead of it being a stripper, the reader is a camgirl

Atsumu sighs to his twin as they start walking home after practice. His body was pretty tiresome, nevertheless he was familiar with the cramping feeling of his biceps and hamstrings. A yawn escapes his lips just as Osamu reaches for the gym bag complete with the equipment they need for volleyball. “Are you done with your research paper?”

The golden-haired setter scoffs with his brother constantly bringing the topic up. He knew he was just concerned for him, but nothing was more annoying for Atsumu than someone reminding him of something he was lacking. “‘Samu would ya quit reminding me of that damn paper? Got nothing to worry about, I have it all under control.” 

Within the corner of his eye, he can see his brother shrug at his response. Both of them have agreed to disagree multiple times about this already, so the sudden shift of their conversation from that to complete silence wasn’t bothering either of them. They close the auditorium doors behind them and proceed to walk to their dormitory.

It was a short walk merely around ten minutes or so. The two obviously chose a location near their university campus so that they wouldn’t have trouble walking home after being exhausted with school or sports.

Their practice always finishes after the sun has set – around eight or a little past that – whereas street lights illuminate the sidewalk. A cool breeze brush though their perspiring bodies, in which their clothes are still slightly soaked even after changing from their training attire. Their hair was also damp from the sweat, looking as if they had taken a shower from the gym.

“You’re aware that the scholarship requires you to pass all subjects, right?” Yet again his brother reminds him just as they were halfway through their walk home. 

Atsumu purposely groans aloud knowing he doesn’t walk to talk about this or anything about his life for the rest of the walk, “Ya have lil’ faith in me don’t ya?” 

If Osamu wasn’t aware of how much a perfectionist Atsumu can be then it wasn’t his problem anymore. 

Atsumu can get really cocky from time to time but he necessarily isn’t just an airhead who speaks nonsense. He can actually pass his class and subjects given that it was on his own pace and time. Though obviously, that doesn’t always work since professors aren’t all the same with being considerate but you get the point.

“Just worried you might miss the deadline, ‘Sumu,” Osamu replies.

He just shakes his head and laughs, not wanting to reply. Atsumu doesn’t want to prove anything to anyone if he knows he can do it or finish it eventually – oftentimes with the help of others.

Even so, he isn’t perfect despite his constant ache to make everything he does need to be, especially when it comes to volleyball. He has his weak points and still needs help to finish his projects or other academic works. 

So basically, he’s still looking for someone who can help him with his research paper that was due less than a month from now. 

And hell did he hate everything to do with that subject. Osamu figured that long ago but Atsumu was too egoistic to ask help from his own brother. “Kita’s helping me with the paper, so stop fucking worrying about everything I do,” he spat.

“Sure,” Osamu deadpans.

It was one of those nights where they have their arguments again, but it wasn’t something avoidable. Just like how siblings usually act, their usual resolve for this was to ignore each other until they forget they had a conflict from the beginning. It was a fucking cycle but neither of them could grow out of it because there wasn’t a choice.

Once arriving at the entrance of the complex, they went up the stairs and didn’t hesitate to get inside their rooms immediately. Osamu had his keys in his hands so he was the one to unlock the door. Atsumu didn’t dare say a word as he went after his brother, slamming the door behind him and making sure that it echoes throughout the room.

Atsumu strides to his room while the other twin walks to the kitchen to check for any of their leftovers from the previous night. Usually he joins him for dinner, but he concludes he didn’t have any appetite for tonight.

He drops the gym bag inside his room and pulls his shirt over his head. He grabs a towel that was hanging over a chair nearby, then exits his room to get inside the shower. 

After a stressful day from everything and everyone, all he has in mind are two things — cooling off with a shower and jerking off on online websites.

So Atsumu gets in the shower, turning the knob around until steam begins to surround the small room. He could moan at the feeling of warm water hitting against his back. It’s soothing any muscle cramps and any other pain he’s been feeling earlier. So he takes his time to clear himself from sweat and dirt until he smells fresh as he usually does.

By the time he finishes the shower, his hair is a darker shade of color, water is dripping down onto the floor, and a towel is hanging around his hips. He exits the bathroom to see that Osamu was neither to be seen in the living room nor the kitchen.

Assuming that his twin went to his room to get an early rest, Atsumu rolls his eyes at the scenario with him and his persistent twin. “Fuckin’ ‘Samu,” he swears under his breath, cumpling the damp strands of his bleached hair between his fingers.

  
He snatches a pair of gray sweatpants that were on the top most of his pile of clothings. He chooses not to wear a shirt, like for most days he’s at home, leaving to display his toned arms and abs solely in his room.

Then he walks to his desk where his laptop was placed at. Pulling the edge of the frame to open it and pressing the power button at the corner of the keyboard, bright white lights flashes in front of him that displays welcoming texts and a blurry vision of his desktop wallpaper.

He leans over and types in the password to unlock his profile. Everything resumes the last time he had used his softwares. A white background with black text was the one displaying over the screen of his laptop meaning it was the most recent one he has been doing; it was his research paper.

He barely completed ten pages of it and there’s a lot more to go. Atsumu groans wanting to escape anything that reminds him of it, “Can’t get a break from this fuckin’ paper, can I?” His loud mouth couldn’t even stop from cussing even just when he’s by himself.

So he drags the arrow with his mouse to close the window of the document. Then takes a seat to get himself more comfortable with the things he will be doing in front of his laptop for the rest of the night. 

A smirk already present upon his face as he was typing for a pornographic site he favors the most.

Looking at the corner of the screen where a digital clock displays the time at, he sees that it’s a few minutes past ten o’clock in the evening. It was the perfect time and he can say so because his favorite camgirl usually goes live at this time of the night. 

Yes, webcam girls. Atsumu discovered the term a few months back and didn’t regret it after and for weeks browsed through loads of pages with different models. Eventually he became in favor with one particularly under the display name ‘ **_mariaxo025_ ** ’.

This was his guilty pleasure. And it wasn’t something he couldn’t stop easily and so soon.

He continues to type the name at the search bar and clicks on the profile with a green dot conveying that she was online. Not even being in the slightest shock when he sees that a livestream has started less than thirty minutes ago, a grin turns at the corner of his mouth when he clicks the link and redirects it to the page.

When he sees what he has missed so far, he could see that she has only taken her clothes off and left wearing a sheer fabric of pink underwear. Her breasts are over half of the screen and she’s waiting for a few more donations from her paying viewers before she decides to start having fun.

Despite the fact that she has never revealed her face – not even once – adds more thrill when Atsumu jerks off. He can feel himself getting turned on as the girl begins to rub herself in front of the webcam while still wearing her panties.

Atsumu’s dick is already forming a shape in his pants every second he gets harder at the plain sight of her body. He could feel it throbbing while getting more erect as she slowly and teasingly pulls the pink fabric past her legs and ankles. “Shit,” he swears again with the sight of her body fully naked from the end of the screen.

He doesn’t even pay attention to what the girl is saying, only focusing on her body and how much he badly wants to pound into it. 

As Atsumu reaches a point wherein his dick is completely hard, he doesn’t hesitate to pull it out from his sweatpants. He uses one hand to hold his length around, hungrily moving it upwards and downwards while imagining that it was that sweet girl’s cunt that was wrapping around his throbbing cock.

“Agh,” he groans seeing a pink dildo being displayed on screen. She was slowly teasing herself with it, rubbing the tip over the lips of her cunt while glimmering perfectly in her own wetness. It was fucking beautiful and a mouthwatering sight for the twin.

“ _ Shit _ .” Echoes from the laptop speaker as Atsumu looks up to see the girl finally insert the sex object slowly inside her. The length of the toy probably was an inch or two shorter than Atsumu’s own length, and he could smirk to himself knowing his own dick never fails him. 

He scoffs while seeing her repeatedly reinsert the toy from her pussy. “I can do a better job at fucking ya compared to that toy, princess,” he says as the prideful man in himself always does.

While Atsumu continues to jerk his cock, he spits onto the palm of his hand serving as a makeshift lubrication. It was pretty filthy and low for him to do such a thing, but it was enough to keep him going from cumming at the sight of the girl inside the screen, who was also masturbating.

He can feel himself sweating again even after taking a fresh shower. There are droplets of it forming around his hairline and streaming down past the corner of his eye and cheek. Additionally, there was also sweat coming down from the back of his neck which was the reason why he chose not to wear a shirt for the moment.

“ _ Oh— _ ” The girl whines into the microphone. Atsumu’s imagination could only do so much as to imagine her screaming and crying out his name while in bed.

“Fuck yeah. Moan for me more,” he speaks, in a shaky manner, as if the girl can actually hear him through the screen. 

“Just a little more. Gonna fuckin’ come for ya, princess.” He continues with his grunts, thighs cramping a little as he could barely squeeze the hand he was using around his dick.

His breath was getting more intense, losing the pace of his strokes with how fast she was fucking herself with her toy. Atsumu’s breath was increasing rapidly, chest heaving as the tip of his cock throbbing which was a sign that he was close to cumming and an orgasm. 

“Shit. Shit. Oh shit,” he could repeat it a few more times.

As long as he feels good doing it, Atsumu wouldn’t even care if his twin nor the other neighbors would hear him moan. He was that asshole. 

“Ugh, yes!” Within a split second, his white cum starts releasing over his abdomen creating a whole mess. He makes sure he empties himself to an orgasm before leaning against his chair with a deep sigh.

His chest still continues to heave and wasn’t in the normal pace of breathing. So he takes his time to regain his breath by staying in his seat, continuing to watch the girl on his laptop screen putting on a show for a selected audience including himself.

_ That was so fuckin’ good _ , he thinks to himself.

Even if Atsumu had already come to his climax, the girl was taking her time in doing so. She usually teases the viewers several minutes of rough masturbation and switching to lighter movements, then repeating those, which was why it took longer for her to cum. 

He smirks granting that he can definitely make her orgasm faster than how she makes it seem to be. If he could only touch her body and fuck her senselessly without a digital screen hindering his way.

Nevertheless, Atsumu came. That was pretty much the endgame.

Now he was deciding how he’s going to clean himself, choosing between the ply of Kleenex displayed on the edge of his desk or to go to the shower and rinse everything else. This time he chooses the latter, for the fact that he doesn’t feel lazy and would even prefer to take another shower just so he can avoid anything that needs to be done with his paper.

So he drags himself out of his room, tucking his dick in his pants and barely minding his own cum that was all over his midriff. A towel is in one hand, still freshly damp since his last shower, proceeding to take another one to clean every mess off.

.⋆｡⋆☂˚｡⋆｡˚☽˚｡⋆.

“Oh? I thought you have volleyball practice everyday, like always?” You question your friend alongside you.

You’re carrying books close to your chest since they can no longer fit inside your bag. All of them were related to the subjects you will have tomorrow which was History and Biology. Kita insists on helping you but you decline with a smile, still thankful for the offer.

“I also needed to do something for my major,” Kita exits with you from the campus. “We were assigned to finish an essay and are due for tomorrow morning. First subject.”   
  
“I can help you with it if you want,” you offer and he smiles. Despite your rare conversations with the boy, you can consider him more than an acquaintance so you were ready to offer help if he did need it.

“Don’t worry. I got it,” he assures with a wave then thanking you afterwards.

Nevertheless you smile and keep the offer up on the table, “If you do need help with your research or essays, I’ll be glad to.” 

Ever since, Kita has helped you with Science and  _ sometimes _ Calculus related problems. He wasn’t the best or top at the field but was knowledgeable enough to teach you the basics of it. He already had a few tutor sessions with you in the library or at your place which didn’t lead to anything more than said.

That’s why you felt like you had to return the favor in some way either with his research or essays – considering yourself being rather good at it. You could see him struggle whenever he tries to incorporate his thoughts into words. And what is a good friend if you can’t help them when they’re struggling, right?

  
“Thank you. I’d be sure to look for you if I need help,” he nods.

The two of you were now walking a bit farther from the campus and to your respective dormitories. His was a bit closer compared to yours, but it was the same path around halfway of the walk. When it came to the end of the street that parted two roads, Kita had to wave goodbye as he crossed the street onto the right side of the pavement.

You were left on the other side, struggling to wave back due to the heavy books occupying both your hands, then looking in front where you gladly took the turn at the street.

Eventually after minutes have passed, you arrive at your apartment building where you were struggling to open the entrance. You had to push the door using your shoulders before getting inside. But that wasn’t the only struggle you had to face, as there were still stairs you needed to climb considering that the elevator has been broken for weeks now.

“Need to move to a new apartment,” you huff while starting to step on the staircase one by one incase you might lose balance and tumble down from it.

If you had enough money, you could definitely move to a better apartment complex. So far this was the cheapest one that was near the campus and you didn’t want to let it go just yet. With tons of loans and projects you need to fund, moving into a better unit is the last thing you have on your list – along with some other useless things.

A frown is present on your face when you finally arrive in front of your unit. There was no way you could get your keys while holding such heavy books. So you place your books on the hallway floor, groaning after feeling how light things instantly got, just beside your feet as you open your bag and fumble for the keys at the front pocket. 

You insert the key into the lock, turning it around until you hear it unlock, then pushing it open so you can get inside. You place your keys back inside the front zipper of the bag, getting down to carry the heavy textbooks again. “Ugh,” you groan before setting it down on the center table located in your small living room.

Then you close the door behind, hearing the click before proceeding to do the rest of your daily routine. It was still a bit early, the sun had just set so the time was around six o’clock. You could still do so much before having to do your livestream at a later time.

So you change from your school uniform into comfortable house clothes. You plan to heat up the rest of your takeouts from yesterday as dinner for tonight so you can munch onto something while reviewing for a lecture tomorrow.

And that’s pretty much what you usually do on weekdays – though it's more exhausting when there’s midterms or finals the next day. You take a seat in front of the center table, crossing your legs and sitting against the cold living room flooring. Your bag is just beside so that you can easily reach for any review material that you need while studying.

+

You study until you finally feel a bit tired from all the highlighted texts and illustrations. When you look at the clock and see how much time has passed, it was a quarter past eight o’clock. You have been continually studying for more than half an hour and are sure enough with your answers for tomorrow.

So you give yourself the break by eating some snacks and watching a few of your favorite shows until you feel yourself relax by the hour. 

Since you always hated putting a show for your audience feeling tired, you always made sure that you had relaxed at least an hour before doing a livestream as a webcam girl.

You were earning just enough to pay your rent, bills, and food while having very little to save for the future. Your tuition fees are being shouldered by your parents though sometimes they can’t pay fully so you also have to spare some in order to complete it.

Definitely, it was less of a hassle than having to do night shifts in part-time jobs, because at least you didn’t have to leave your own apartment to do this.

However, the best thing that got you into considering this time of earning was that you didn’t have to show your face in order for people to start donating money — just as long as they could see you touch yourself.

You could honestly laugh at how desperate men could pay so long as they get to see someone masturbate online.

But we all had our reasons, right? As long as you were paying rent and were able to eat something, then everything was fine.

No one has to know how you earn, it’s fine enough to stay as it is.

How does that saying go? Desperate times call for desperate measures, something like that.

Time passes by within the blink of your eye that you didn’t notice it was already a quarter past nine in the evening. You proceed to clean your things up and wash any dishes that are left in the small sink of your kitchen. You wipe your damp hands over your shorts in order to open the door to your bedroom, yawning as while trying to prepare your scene. 

Your laptop was always positioned at the foot of your bed so it could give a better angle of your body. Your sex toys were kept inside the bedside drawers so it was easier access whenever you desire to reach for them.

For tonight you’re feeling like doing a normal stream of touching and playing with yourself. You didn’t feel like doing anything extreme. So you turn your laptop on and log into your account after typing the website in. 

You were under the name mariaxo025. It wasn’t something you thought through, obviously, since that kind of username was something you get from a random name generator. The less specific the better, right?

Immediately just as you open your timeline, the notifications display that you have received a few more donations from regular and new viewers. And you couldn’t be more grateful for the support. You weren’t that popular which can be a relief because it meant that less people are prone to learning more about you.

You press the start button that notifies those who are following your account.

**_mariaxo025 is steaming now!_ **

As you wait for more viewers to enter the room, your hands instinctively sneak under your shirt giving them a small tease. The tip of your index finger presses against your nipple, and with one hand you could softly give a squeeze on one breast. A soft moan escapes your lips, serving to excite them more.

Slowly by slowly as the number count begins to rise, your clothings begins to withdraw until you are left with nothing but a pair of pink underwear. Your breasts are across half of the screen as you are laying on your bed with a pillow supporting your weight. Viewers started donating more and more just so they could see you naked already.

  
_ User0969 has donated $5! _

_ bPervert has donated $3! _

_ ShootandDeFraud has donated $6! _

_ CumOnMe has donated $5! _

_ prettysetter07 has donated $20! _

Those were the names you were most familiar with – especially the last user who usually would leave tips in two digit numbers. 

You haven’t thought of thanking them for their support or mentioning their names in one of your livestreams. But now that you thought of it, you’ll surely be planning for some special surprise.

Eventually you take out your familiar pink dildo from your bedside drawer. Steadily, you rub the tip against the lips of your sex, admitting how wet you’ve lead yourself now. The feeling of the cock-shaped toy teasingly pressing against the entrance of your pussy makes you clench around the air waiting for yourself to be filled.

“Ohh~” You moan, throwing your head back which lands on the soft pillow.

Finally you insert the toy inside your cunt, stopping halfway so that you can adjust the size to your liking. Your walls clench around the object once it fully dissolves from the screen and your mouth is agapes just as the pleasure begins to sharpen.

You reinsert the toy multiple times, keeping a consistent steady pace; though you would rub your clit in between movements. “Ah!~” Your inner thighs begin to quake while your legs are spread far from each other.

Your face is probably turning redder by the minute, the combination of lack of breath and pleasure was deadly. As your stomach feels like knots tying up together, you could conclude that your orgasm was close.

The insides of your pussy were squeezing tight around your toy and you could feel its shape. Ironically, you should’ve felt yourself loosening around it since you were soaking and have grown used to its shape, but every second feels like you’re getting tighter and tighter with it.

“Shit!”

“Mhmm– Oh!” 

“F-Fuck, yeah,” you gasp, sweating despite the cold surrounding your room. “That’s so good.”

When you reach your climax, your release is present on the screen just for your audience. They clearly liked it, considering the tons of compliments that are displaying at the side of your screen. It stays flooded for a few minutes as you sit up from your angle – still not revealing any part of your face – beginning to thank the donations that keep coming in.

And that’s pretty much your routine every night, picking up the towel you’re laying on top of while on the bed, and leading to the shower to clean your own mess. 

**_prettysetter07: that was fuckin hot princess (;_ **

.⋆｡⋆☂˚｡⋆｡˚☽˚｡⋆.

Days have passed. 

It’s Friday and you couldn’t thank the heavens that the weekdays are over. You didn’t have tons of work to do, as you marked in your planner for this week, since you’ve completed them during your free time to the days prior.

For the rest of the afternoon you’re with Kita in the library. You’re helping him find some textbooks and do research about plants. “So you’re telling me that your teammate needs help in his research,” you rephrase. “And you need my help?”

“Yes.”

“And why should I help him?”

“He’s a good setter for our team. It’d be a great loss if he lost his scholarship due failing one of his classes.”

“Okay,” you still sound suspicious. “And what would I get if I help him?”

Though you did want to help Kita in return, you’re doubting when it comes to helping another person just because he asked so. It may sound a bit selfish but for you, there’s a clear divider between helping Kita and helping one of his teammates – having said that he was the best setter in fact.

“You’ll help me a lot with my team since I’m the captain,” Kita answers but it doesn’t catch your attention as much when he states another thing you can get from it.

“Atsumu said he’s willing to pay you to help him with his research.”

“Oh. I guess it’d be okay then,” you agree immediately without thinking twice, through trying to sound just a little less wary like you weren’t seized solely because of the money.

“Where will I be able to contact him about this?”

“He messaged me just now, saying he can stop by here in the library around an hour from now. He just needs to do something important,” he explains. “But I’ll leave you his phone number just in case, since I’ll have to leave soon.”

The two of you are walking towards several vacant study tables — some which are individual and some by four. You choose the latter with one that’s located a bit farther from the center so it has less people surrounding the table.

You sit across your gray-haired friend as he sets his books aside and on top of the wooden surface. You were carrying your bag and two books that weren’t related to your subjects at all, you were just curious about the dozens of Science Fiction novels displayed on the shelves.

Kita gets a notebook from his back and pulls up a paper from the back of it just for scratch. He begins scribbling down digits in blue ink before sliding the piece across the table. “This is Atsumu’s number. Message him if you like.”

“Hmm, I think I’m good. I’ll just wait for him here since you said so.”

“Sure,” he nods. 

As Kita was arranging the things in his bag, putting them inside one by one and seeing which one he will be carrying in his hands, he looks up to you. “Uh one last thing, [Name],” he calls you as you’re staring at the back cover of the book in your hands.

“Why?”

“If you’re wondering why I asked your help amongst the other people I know, it’s because I trust you.” His sudden explanation made you wonder and blush, “I trust that you can help me and my team.”

  
“Uh, you’re welcome then?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” His smile returns to a stoic expression before pushing himself back from the chair and standing up. “I need to head out now, I’m about to finish my report.”

“Goodluck.”

You pout once Kita has turned his back around. It wasn't that you weren’t grateful he finally asks help from you, but there was a small part in your heart that’s disappointed that you weren’t specifically going to help him, rather his teammate Atsumu instead.

To be honest you have grown a bit fond for the volleyball captain, even having a tiny weak spot. You could feel your heartbeat race a little faster than normal when he suddenly appears from behind, and you could feel your legs instinctively clutch together whenever you get moments like sitting alongside or across him.

You thought that by maybe having a little more time with him would finally help you sort your feelings out. But sadly, it seems like that will not be the case and is far close from being resolved right now.

Now you need to focus on helping his teammate. And then maybe you can impress him if this Atsumu kid does get a good grade in his research paper.

  
You sigh, continuing to wait for the boy.

Deciding to read the books by your side to distract yourself from thinking of more what if’s with the volleyball captain, you let the words in the book fill your imagination enough that you forget that you’re returning to the hopeless romantic side of yourself – mind now full of dystopian sceneries and predicaments.

And you continue word by word until you forget how much time has passed. It was probably just more than thirty minutes; however, your phone lights up and vibrates inside the side pocket of your bag.

You see an unknown number left two text messages and you assume who it was already.

  
From: [Unknown Number]  _ Heading to the library. Be there in a few. _

From: [Unknown Number]  _ Oh shit forgot. It’s Atsumu. Kita’s friend. _

  
From: [Unknown Number]  _ You’re [Surname] [Name] right? _

From: [Unknown Number]  _ Fuck I hope this isn’t a prank _

Annoying was the first word that comes to your mind. This guy literally sent multiple texts under a minute. So to prevent him from further spamming your inbox, you reply once.

To: [Miya Atsumu]  _ Yes it’s [Name]. I’ll wait for you in the library. _

Within minutes you look up from your book to see someone walking over to your table. The guy had bleached blond hair and strode confidently tall like an athlete does. This simply makes you assume that this is the person you’ll be helping for the future days.

“[Name]?” He doesn’t hesitate with calling you by your first name immediately.

“Yeah. Miy—”   
  
“Call me Atsumu.” You nod before pushing yourself up from your chair to fix your things.

Both of you head out the library while discussing what Atsumu specifically what part in his thesis paper he needs help with. He was quite the talker and a flirt at that, but you didn’t pay attention to it rather choosing to retort with questions related to his research.

“You free tonight? We can start later since I have an agenda for the day after tomorrow.” You suggest.

“Yeah, I can head to yer place–”

“Who said about going to my place? We’re doing  _ your _ research in  _ your _ place.” Your eyes squint at him not sure whether he was trying to make a pass at you or not.

“Err,” Atsumu looks down, placing a hand at the back of his head seemingly like it was a bad idea. “‘Samu needs the place for tonight and tomorrow so I don’t think it’s a good idea to study at my place.”

“Who?”   
  
“My twin brother.”

“Ugh fine. My place then.” You didn’t hold back that groan, purposely showing your annoyance with him.

The two of you start walking from outside the campus after finally deciding where to head to. And the whole walk wasn’t as pleasing as you thought it would be granting that the blond boy started asking more questions about your life. It started with you and what course you’re taking, but the questions swiftly jumped to more personal ones.

“Huh so do ya have any other friends here? Ya popular or somethin’?”   
  
“Not much. I consider Kita-kun as my closest friend though.”

  
“So ya two aren’t a couple? Damn the whole team thought he’s had a girlfriend for the past few months,” Atsumu tells “Since he really hasn’t been confirming nor denying our rumors.”   
  
“Oh really?” Suddenly as if your whole personality has changed, you’ve grown more curious about Kita being a captain and what kind he is at that. Now you’re pretty much invested with the words coming out from his mouth. “I don’t think Kita-kun’s a man who’s interested in getting involved with a relationship, especially at the moment.”

“True.” He agrees. “Are ya saying you like Kita but ya don’t want to confess to him because he’s most likely gonna reject it?”

You became defensive all of a sudden but can’t hide the blushing redness of your face. “How in the world did you come up with that idea? Sorry but like I said, I only find your team captain as one of my close friends.”

“Hmm if ya say so, princess.” He hums with a tone of sarcasm and triumph, acknowledging that your face is enough to any more of his questions about you and his grey-haired captain.

The conversation was enough to cover the length of the walk from university to your apartment. Thankfully enough since you won’t have to suffer more awkward questions thrown at you. 

“My place is small, hope you don’t mind.” You excuse yourself before hearing the click of the unlocking sound, pushing the door that immediately welcomes the both of you to your living room.

Setting your bag down alongside the center table, Atsumu follows along as he sits down and observes you walking around like you were searching for something. “I’ll just grab my laptop. You can help yourself in my fridge, but there really isn’t anything impressive there.”

You disappear from his sight, hearing you enter one of the rooms from the further back of the unit which he assumed was your bedroom. With no shame, he stood from his spot and helped himself to your small fridge. When he pulls the handle, he’s given the option of only two things: leftover ramen and a bottle of water. 

“Uh,” he questions himself, getting more curious about you and how the hell you’re living with this. 

“Sorry I wasn’t expecting any guests tonight, or on any other days to be honest.” Your image appears with a laptop on one hand and its’ charger on the other. “I usually cook for one person or buy at the convenience store nearby if I’m lazy.”

“Ya livin’ by yourself right?” He asks and you nod with a not-so-proud smile.

“And yer paying for almost everything here too?”   
  
“Yeah. My parents shoulder my tuition fees, but sometimes I do too.”   
  
“Who are ya working for? I’m sure you can probably afford something better than these.” The hint of disgust in his voice was evident but you choose not to take it as an offense. You just shrugged it off. “It’s more of a personal or home business, so I just take what I can get.”

“Oh? What’s it–”   
  
“You hungry? We can eat before I start reviewing your paper.”

“Uh, sure.” Atsumu now seems off after purposely being cut off.

+

Time flies faster when the person you’re with is a complete idiot. It’s late past nine o’clock and you’ve only progressed around two chapters with Atsumu’s research. It seemed like a big step but he literally keeps getting distracted by his phone and the dozens of notifications blaring from it.

There are two empty bowls that were once filled with homemade, instant ramen you cooked. All the while there are four empty cans of beer scattered from either of your sides. You saved the two remaining cans for later assuming that this tutor session with him will take longer and slower than you expected to be.

“I swear if you look at your phone once more I will strangle you.” You sigh in annoyance. Was the money worth it for tutoring this dumbass?

“Can’t get a break, princess? We’ve been at this for hours.” He retorts with a grin as he insensitively reaches for his phone probably reading another text message.

“You’ve been giving yourself five minute breaks after every paragraph! What more do you need?!” You groan, throwing your head onto your palms. Exhaustion was growing over you, not entirely physically rather mentally because this guy was draining as fuck.

“Fine, fine. Give me five minutes and I promise I’ll try my best later.” He tries to swoon you with false hope but you weren’t expecting anything at this rate. “Just gotta reply to my friends.”

“Sure. Whatever.” You plant your forehead against the solid surface of your table, letting Atsumu go with his way because you’re gonna lose if you argue either way.

  
“Can I use your bathroom?”

“Yeah it’s the left door at the back.” You mumble, still not looking up and avoiding his face because you're at the peak of strangling him. “Thanks, I’ll be quick.”

Atsumu stands to walk to the bathroom while you patiently cool yourself down from the stressful tutoring. Your phone was at reach but since you didn’t have a lot of friends, it wasn’t blaring with notifications as much as the blond player has had for the past few hours.

You did reach to unlock it and send a text to Kita. He wasn’t really a texter – if he ever replies it’s usually more formal than a normal student at your age should text like – that why you could only talk with him in real life.

To: [Shinsuke Kita]  _ Atsumu is a pain in the ass. _

Surprisingly he replied fast this time.

From: [Shinsuke Kita]  _ Yes. I apologize for leaving him under your care. I really need your help with helping him. _

To: [Shinsuke Kita]  _ You owe me a lot this time. _

From: [Shinsuke Kita]  _ It’s fine. I promise I’ll make it up to you. _

The thread progresses a little more but you weren’t aware that you’re smiling like a freak already, maybe even blushing. How was a simple message from this boy making your heart beat faster as if he was beside you.

Things have been going too good. You’re too distracted with Kita to even realize that Atsumu hasn’t returned from the bathroom for more than twenty minutes already. Hope to god he was only taking a shit.

“What’s taking you so long!” You call him knowing he can hear you since the room was only a few meters away. “Atsumu hurry up and take a shit!” You’re brutal this time not caring if he thinks you’re being rude.

But there was no response. Talk about having the audacity to act like that in someone who’s helping you in your research.

“Oi where the fuck are you?” You call out once more but he isn’t replying. This triggers you to get up on your feet and stride towards the bathroom door, giving heavy knocks while calling for his name. “If you don’t answer I swear I’ll bust this door open,” though you knew you weren’t actually going since that would add up to another fee.

You clench your fists and grind your teeth, holding yourself back from saying something you’ll regret later.  _ Remember, this is Kita’s friend and co-athlete.  _ Your back falls against the door, another sigh out of the thousands earlier.

And that's when all the blood ran out from your body. From across the bathroom door, you grew pale at the sight of your bedroom door halfway open. There were thousands of thoughts coming to you right now but mainly hoping it was you who left it open earlier when you grabbed your laptop.

As you peeked inside as if it wasn’t your own bedroom, no doubt Atsumu was there going through your things like a lost kid looking for something sweet to eat. 

“I told you the left door! Do you not do anything right, dumbass?!!” Stomping your feet inside, towards where he stood. He was facing the opposite side so you can only see his back. “The audacity to walk into my room even if we barely just fucking met!”   
  
“You’re a complete perve–”

Just as you’re about to grab onto his shirt and attempt to pull him out from here, he promptly turns around to catch your wrist. Furthermore to his advance, he pushes and makes you fall to your back against your own bed. He reaches for your other wrist and restrains them over your head with only the strength of one hand.

“Need ya to answer me honestly princess,” He menaces over you. “What do ya do to earn a living?”

“I told you it’s just a small business, nothing special,” your voice struggling and every ounce of fury has now been replaced with fear over Atsumu. Obviously he doesn’t buy your excuse and decides to take another step to crack you.

“That answer won’t get us anywhere,” he remarks, “But if ya won’t tell me then I’ll just have to fuck the answer out of ya myself.”

Atsumu wasn’t gentle at all. Your wrists most likely are marked in the color red and it was impossible to wriggle yourself out from his grip. He clearly had the advantage due to his athletic strength compared to your average one. 

“Y-you fucking pig–” Your chest heaves faster after feeling his cold fingers under your school skirt. He pushes it back to get a good view of your lower half, seeing your thighs squeezed together to hide the fact that you’ve soaked through your panties.

“Yeah and you’re a fucking liar aren’t you? Bet Maria isn’t even your real name.” His fingers tug the only fabric covering your cunt, feeling a breeze brush against the sensitive skin of it. Hearing the sound of your screen name sends chills further down your back wondering how he caught onto you so quickly — almost being too impossible to be true.

“Aaaah~” You try holding back any sexual moans that could give Atsumu an idea that you’re enjoying it. But nothing in the world right now can help the fact that you’re totally embarrassed that he knows your dirty little secret.

“Ya trying to moan my name there, sweetie?” He teases as you frown knowing your face has become flustered beneath him. “Gettin’ too excited? I haven’t even begun touching ya.”

You hate him. But you also want him inside you now.

You’ve been doing live streams with your face cut out from the screen. Though you’ve only ever used your toys and it’s been months since you’ve recalled another person’s touch.

Your mind was torn between kicking him or enveloping him with your legs. Eventually you succumb to the latter.

“A-Atsumu,” you whine his name ever so soundly, embarrassed that it’s even coming from your mouth.   
  
“Hmm?” You swear you could just rip that fucking smug grin off his face. He’s getting full of himself knowing you’re slowly giving yourself up for him now, just as he had perfectly planned.

  
“Mhmm…”

“Ah… ahh… agh…”

“Use your words, babe.” Atsumu comments while playing around the pool of a mess you’ve been.

“Your… cock… please,”   
  
“What about my cock?” He’s driving you to your limit every passing second and it’s pissing you off.

“Ugh, s-stop being a fucking tease,” you took a deep breath before trailing off, “And f-fuck me with your cock.”   
  
“Already? We haven’t even done any forepla–”   
  
“Fuck foreplay! You’re just being rude now.” You’re close to tearing up already, clenching the walls of your pussy around nothing as it continuously aches to get fucked.

“As ya wish, princess.” You’re lost with the number of nicknames he has called you now, but it definitely feels different hearing it from an actual, living person on top of you compared to someone from your phone screen.

Atsumu finally loosens his grip around your wrists, trusting that you wouldn’t do anything anymore. Then he uses both of his hands to tug your underwear down past your ankles until you were dripping and exposed under his touch. He also unbuttons your blouse enough to get a good view of your breasts bouncing.

He didn’t give any signs, spreading your legs and making sure to welcome himself between them. He thrusts forward and you could feel the warmth of your bodies despite the cool air. “Agh, fuck,” Atsumu groans immediately. “Been imagining how yer pussy would feel like in real life and not just on screen.”

“Wh-wha–”

But before you could actually expect him to answer he begins thrusting harder into you. Your thighs tighten up along with your cunt as his pace was very inconsistent. He was all over the place, obviously letting his emotions and excitement get to him being a little bit inconsiderate about your situation

“So..” Thrust.   
  
“Fucking..” Pant.   
  
“Tight..”. Groan.

The feeling was extremely warm as his cock throbs inside you. This was way better than a plastic toy or your fingers alone, this was warm and thick. Your eyelids kept shutting and opening as you please, having a hard time to make up your mind whether which was hotter: Atsumu looking sweaty and hot on top of you or the feeling of the tip of his cock reaching farther regions inside you.

Nevertheless this was enough to send knots in your stomach. Your abdomens were clenching due to the pain, but in a good way. Your thighs were quivering as the player continued to hold you down against your bed, one hand on your waist while the other was pressing on top of your lower stomach.

“This view is way better than what I’m usually seeing on my screen,” he comments in between pants. 

Eventually with all the built up tension and craving you’ve been having over another person’s touch, you can’t deny that you’re weaker at this condition. It feels brand new, especially at a rough pace like this. So when you whine to Atsumu that you’re close, he pouts for a second before nodding. “I’ll make ya cum so fucking good.”

After a few more swears and moans, the room was eventually reeked of sex. You could only assume that you look more messy than the now bedhead-blondie on top of you. Your legs were shaking much more with your thighs, which were covered in a mixture of both your orgasms, unable to stand properly at the moment.

Atsumu tried to help you sit up and carry you at the edge of your bed, resting your back against the headboard while he sits in front of you. He pulls his shirt off from his shoulders as his shirt looks completely drenched in sweat, later on revealing his body that made your mouth water for a moment. “If ya take a picture it might last longer,” he teases.

“Shut up, you’re still a fucking dick.”

“Hmm you shouldn’t be talking like that to one of your biggest sponsors,” 

“Yeah as if,” you scoff, crossing your arms against your chest. 

“Oi if ya still haven’t figured out I’m prettysetter07.” Was it weird that you’re sharing usernames of your porn accounts so openly?

“Holy fuck. You’re kidding, right?”

“Nah.” He assures. “Didn’t expect the world to be so small, huh. I knew yer room looked familiar the moment I accidentally walked in it…”

“I told you it was the left door, dumbass!” You tried to sit up and lean forward to give him a smack at least on the shoulder, but you barely could move at the moment.

“Oops, it was probably just fate, princess.” He was trying to justify his actions but both of you knew he was clearly just a big pervert. “Anyways you seemed to enjoy it a lot, eh? Wanna make this more than a one time thing?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> bonus headcanon:
> 
> reader agrees to make it more than a one time thing and even invites atsumu in one of her shows (of course still being faceless)


End file.
